1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to infant feeding. More particularly, the present invention relates to a cup.
2. Description of Related Art
Most cups are not interactive at all. They may have graphics on the side and are just vessels for liquids. The spill-proof cups that are interactive only have lights that flash and require a pushbutton to press to make the lights go on. Pushbuttons are difficult to press for a young child.
The cups that are interactive with lights have the batteries and electronics that control the lighting integral to the cup. Batteries that are integrated with the main cup can be a problem. The cup vessel that holds the liquid will often be put into the dishwasher for cleaning or the microwave for heating. The dishwasher heat may degrade battery life and the water can short circuit electronics. The microwave may over-excite the electronics and can make batteries explode.